Shocking
by Day N. Knight
Summary: A quick one-shot between a mind twisted Blaine and a Mutant Kurt Hummel who tries to make Blaine remember him. Dedicated to my little sister sparkleybluestar


**A/N~**

**Welp Hola! To the other awkward people of the internet (face it we are all awkward people) these are new fandoms for me, ones I usually don't write for cuz I can never see myself using TV shows as characters so I usually stick to cartons and animated movies... Anyway, I wrote this for my little sister who loves both Glee and X-men, so she's behind this idea! She also loved it and squealed and I plan to write more for it (maybe), but back to the point! As you can tell this is a X-menXGlee crossover and here Kurt (Hummel) has electric abilities that like paralyze people when he touches them, and it's connected to his emotions so if he blushes he lights up with dazzling lights and he's all sparkly (no not under sunlight) and if he get angry he sparks up which he hates cuz it messes up his hair! XD Okay oh and Sebastian has mind warping abilities! I think that's all the rambling I need so yes Kurt and Sebastian are mutants, Blaine is not... yet... XD**

**Disclaimer: If I own Glee there would have been an episode where Kurt goes missing and everybody is freaking out including the fans and and I'd be like "Mwawhahaha" and then ruin it by the next episode by revealing that he accidentally fell asleep on a bus and ended up in Canada or Washington, but there's no episode like that so I don't own Glee... or X-men.**

**Another note: Enjoy!**

* * *

"D-don't move..." Kurt instructed, his skin glowed with small lights buzzing over it as Blaine stood still backing up into the wall glaring at Kurt.

"I don't know what your trying to accomplish, but I already told you I don't know you! What could you possibly want from me?" Blaine tried to move, but stopped as Kurt glowed brighter, Blaine could see the sparks scrambling under his skin, knowing with a single brush it would come bursting out.

He had known talking his way out of this wouldn't work, Sebastian had warned him about it, but another part of him, one he didn't understand had to know _why_.

Kurt saw the mixed confusion and frustration in Blaine's eyes, they moved over him as if searching for an answer.  
And Kurt would give him one, no matter what, he had to bring Blaine back, he had to. He knew there was only one way, not just words anymore he needed something to shock him back.

Kurt slowly brought the electricity in him down, knowing one false move could be very dangerous, but he had to get Blaine to remember him.  
"Don't move," Kurt repeated again, "don't try to run Blaine," he stepped closer, "and please try to remember me."

"What are you-?" Blaine started, but his breathing hitched as Kurt stepped closer.

Kurt slowly leaned into Blaine hesitating for a moment before closing the gap between them, placing his lips over Blaine's.

Blaine heart beat faster while the rest of him froze, one moment it felt like a shock, but the next it all broke free.  
_Oh..._ Blaine thought leaning into the kiss rapping his arms around Kurt's neck bringing him closer as he remember there first meeting, teenage dream, the small tingles every time he touched Kurt.

"Kurt..." Blaine breathed out as they broke apart, his arms kept rapped around Kurt's neck as he place his forehead on Kurt's. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the complete relief wash over Kurt, glowing tears streaming down his face.

"Your back." Kurt crocked as Blaine hugged him around the waist while he rapped his arms around Blaine's neck in a much needed embrace.  
Blaine remembered and the crushed look on his face showed the concern and worry.

He hugged Kurt tighter muttering apologizes over and over.

"I am so sorry." Blaine said again into Kurt's shoulder, "I can't believe I... Oh Kurt."

"It's okay," Kurt said breaking there embrace only to place his hands on Blaine's shoulder and cheek.  
Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes a wide smile on his face, and Blaine tried to understand why he would be so happy after Blaine had forgotten about him.

"Why-?" but Kurt cut him off with another kiss, one that set a tiny shock through him and left his lips all tingly as Kurt pulled away grinning sweetly at him.

"I can kiss-"

But Blaine brought him into another kiss, ignoring the first shock and the gasp he received from Kurt.

This kiss unlike all the others they shared this one was deep and passionate, almost hungry as Blaine moved along Kurt's lips tasting them for the first time. They were sweet, but spicy from the stings, it was addicting.

The need for oxygen made them pull away and this time Kurt was the one to breathe out his name.

"Blaine... You take my breathe away."

* * *

**Well that's it... Review?**


End file.
